Thump
by zackiv
Summary: Semakin Haruka mendekat, Takane akan menjauh. Dan jantungnya berdebar lagi.


**Kagerou Days/カゲロウ デイズ (c) Jin - Shizen no Teki P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thump<strong>_

_**an KonoEne fanfiction by zackiv**_

_**AU - Romance - Friendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jantung Takane berdebar. Entah sejak kapan debarannya akan terasa kian menguat saat dirinya sedang gelisah—bukan karena suatu hal buruk. Hanya terjadi saat momen tertentu. Dan Takane benci itu. Sangat mengganggu dan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Bunyi bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir membuyarkan lamunan Takane. Hari ini dirinya benar-benar aneh, saat jantungnya berdebar, dirinya merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

"Takane, pulang bersama?" ajak Haruka sembari menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

Jantung Takane berdebar lagi.

"A-Aku masih sibuk, k-kau pulang duluan saja, Haruka." Dan baru kali ini Takane merasa gugup saat berbicara dengan Haruka. "Aku harus pergi, _jaa_!" Takane berlari keluar, menghiraukan Haruka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Mungkin Takane sedang terburu-buru ingin pergi ke toilet."

Haruka tidak sadar jika dirinya penyebab Takane bertingkah aneh dari biasanya.

.

.

Hampir 2 jam lamanya Takane mengurung diri di ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi—tepatnya sudah kosong, para siswa lainnya sudah meninggalkan kelas beberapa jam yang lalu. Menyisakan Takane dalam keadaan bingung kenapa dirinya terus berdebar saat berdekatan dengan Haruka.

Rasanya kesal,tapi di sisi lain Takane menyukai sensasi aneh yang mengalir begitu saja. Darahnya seperti berdesir, debaran jantungnya seperti tak terkontrol.

"Sebenarnya aku kenapa, apa jangan-jangan gejala penyakit jantung?" tanyanya seorang diri. "Argh, menyebalkan!"

Takane menyandarkan diri pada dinding yang menjadi tumpuan di belakangnya. Berusaha menenangkan diri agar dirinya bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Takane memejamkan mata perlahan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, terasa menggelitik, namun ia hiraukan.

Sayup-sayup Takane mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Namun matanya sudah terpejam dengan sempurna. Sebuah suara ia dengar sebelum Takane benar-benar memasuki alam mimpi.

"Takane."

.

.

.

Tidur nyenyak adalah suatu barang mahal bagi Takane. Dirinya adalah manik _game_ yang identik dengan begadang sampai dini hari dan mempunyai kantung mata setelah bangun di pagi hari. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Takane merasakan kenikmatan dalam tidurnya.

Matanya perlahan terbuka. Kelas yang sudah temaram karena cahaya matahari terbenam menjadi pemandangan pertama. Dan Takane baru sadar jika dirinya terlalu lama tidur di kelas.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara yang tidak asing menyapa indera pendengarnya. Begitu Takane menoleh, ternyata Haruka duduk di sampingnya dengan pundaknya yang menjadi bantalan Takane saat ia tertidur.

Haruka?

Secara refleks Takane berdiri dan manjauh. Jantungnya berdebar lagi. "H-Haruka, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Takane kembali gugup.

"Aku tadi mencarimu dan ternyata kau tertidur di sini, karena kasihan aku menemanimu. Dan rasanya tadi aku juga ikut ketiduran," jelas Haruka.

Haruka berdiri hendak mengajak Takane untuk pulang. Tapi Takane malah menjauh dan menciptakan jarak dengannya. Takane hari ini benar-benar aneh, saat dirinya akan mendekati Takane, pasti Takane akan menjauh.

"Jangan mendekat!"

"Kau kenapa, Takane?" Haruka semakin mendekat. Dan Takane semakin menjauh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, pokoknya jangan mendekatiku!"

"Eh!"

Takane terlihat salah tingkah, pandangan matanya berotasi ke segala arah, asal jangan pada pemuda di depannya yang tengah memperlihatkan wajah bingung. Tak tahu kah jika wajah Haruka yang seperti itu membuat Takane berdebar lagi. Ah, sial!

"Kau aneh, Takane," kata Haruka. "Kenapa kau menjauhiku saat aku ingin memanggilmu?" tanya Haruka masih berdiri di tempatnya sembari melihat Takane yang asyik menghindar darinya.

"Ya, aku aneh," ujar Takane membenarkan. "Dan sebaiknya kau tak perlu memperdulikan keanehanku, Haruka."

"Maksudmu?"

Cukup. Takane sudah tidak tahan lagi, jantungnya sudah menusuk-nusuk rusuknya liar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan keluar melalui rongga tenggorokannya. Takane harus mengatakan pada Haruka penyebab keabnormalannya hari ini.

"Uhm, Haruka … aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," lanjut Takane. "Kenapa saat kau berada di dekatku, jantungku berdebar-debar, seperti sekarang." Takane memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah—menahan malu.

Jeda.

Haruka terbengong, detik selanjutnya senyum manis tersungging di bibir pemuda yang membuatnya seperti orang kurang waras. "Aku membuatmu berdebar-debar?" tanya Haruka.

Takane mengangguk lemah. Kembali memalingkan muka dengan sesekali ekor matanya melirik Haruka yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau lucu, Takane." Tangan Haruka terulur mengacak poni Takane. Dan perlakuan Haruka membuat Takane terdiam tanpa gerakan.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Itu tandanya kau memiliki … uhm, sedikit rasa padaku, mungkin." Haruka menatap Takane dari sudut matanya. Kalau boleh, Haruka ingin mencubit pipi Takane gemas.

"Kau bercanda."

Tiba-tiba saja Haruka menarik pinggul Takane agar mendekat padanya. Pelukan ringan itu tentu saja membuat Takane terkejut bukan main. Dan jantungnya berdebar lagi. Sialan!

"Kau berdebar lagi, kan?" tanya Haruka jahil.

"Ugh, sialan!"

Akhirnya Takane sudah paham dengan debaran jantungnya yang membuat dirinya hampir gila. Jawabannya hanya Haruka. Beberapa hari yang lalu, saat Haruka semakin mendekat, Takane akan menjauh. Sekarang, Takane akan mendekat dan Haruka akan semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Haruka sialan!"

"Apa aku juga harus berkata seperti itu, Takane?"

"_Baka_!"

**END**

* * *

><p>an : yeee, akhirnya bisa juga bikin penpik dengan pairing yang unyu-unyu ini, huoo bangga lah saya hehe… btw, thanks for reading this fanfic minaa


End file.
